1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs and more particularly to a method and construction of a sling or hammock type chair with improved features.
2. Description of Related Art
Hammock or sling type chairs are widely sold on the market, such as the Sky Chair™ or the Air Chair™. These sling chairs essentially comprise a sheet or sheets of flexible fabric material that is provided to support the torso of a user, supported at the four outward corners by a stand or suspended from ropes attached to an overhead structure, a tree branch or to a freestanding stand. These sling chairs tend to be short in the seat and back, offering minimal lower back support. Many lack sufficient headrests, armrests or an adjustable footrest attached to the sling chair, resulting in the body night not being optimally distributed for comfort and circulation. Many of such existing sling chairs are short in the seat and back areas and provide minimal lower back support; many offer no headrest, armrests or a footrest. Frequently the supporting structure members used are made out of wood, or use ropes or cables of unsafe construction.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide a sling chair that incorporates one or more improvements, a chair that is adjustable, that provides adequate support of the feet, neck and arms. It would further be advantageous to provide a sling chair that is easily disassembled, provided with a stand or rack of sufficient stability to provide reliable stability, allowing for easy transport and storage.